1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voice query extension method and system, and more particularly, to a voice query extension method and system which extends a query to improve a search result.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the increase in mobile Internet use, a mobile terminal is widely used for web searching or downloading contents.
However, small buttons of mobile terminals are designed for portability, and thus users may not quickly input a query. For example, a webpage navigation using a direction key of a mobile terminal is slow, and synchronization between cursor movement and button input is not satisfactorily performed. Accordingly, a voice-based web interface is needed for an easy and efficient mobile web search.
Based on the above-described mobile environment, a mobile web search using voice recognition is used.
Generally, a voice recognition method extracts a feature from a user's input voice, analyzes, and retrieves most likely results from a previously registered recognition list such as a dictionary. When applying a voice recognition method to a voice-based web search, and inputting a query in foreign language, a recognition result is generated as a query.
When a query is not included in a recognition list, searching using a voice recognition method may not be performed.
Accordingly, a voice query extension method and system is needed.